


Show me those tan lines, texas boy.

by siggykuu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finds Dirk, or, his Bro in his timeline, unable to trust him at first, he ties Bro up to make sure this wasn't a trick from that fish hitler, the Condesce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me those tan lines, texas boy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeurotropicAgentX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/gifts).



You knew that Dirk was safe and sound away from the chaos that surrounded you on a daily basis, so this was a huge surprise for you when you found Dirk, or, well, your Bro walking around.  Needless to say, you wanted to make sure this was your bro, or well, someone you can trust without having them tied down every second of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god so this was real fun to draw. I wish i had a more coherent idea but I hope this goes in your bubble of expectations! Sorry for it not being a fanfic and such u-u


End file.
